Gun to My Head
by I Spaz With Pizzazz
Summary: Sasori and Deidara run away, sick of being persecuted because they're lovers. But when they accidentally witness a murder, they have a better reason to be running...Orochimaru's after them. AU, Deidara/Sasori HIATUS
1. Kisses and Bullets

**A/N: **Wow, I've wanted to write this one for a while now, and I am so happy I finally am. X3 So! There will be guns, explosions, murder, and the occasional SasoDei that we all love. Haha. I really hope that you enjoy this! :D The first chapter is more like a prologue, mostly…

If I owned Naruto, my name would be Masashi Kishimoto. (Nope, it's not. X3)

--

Gun to My Head

/One/

"Kisses and Bullets''

Nothing in life is ever easy. There's always something there to complicate it, even if it's just a zit. For Sasori and Deidara, though, the complication was much larger, and that was still before it decided to get bigger from that, too.

The first issue was that Sasori and Deidara loved each other more than they even knew was possible, and it was truly beautiful…but it brought out so much ugliness from people that some days they could barely breathe walking down the halls of their homophobic high school.

"Fags!"

"Queer!"

"Gonna fuck each other now?! So sick…"

Every word burned into their souls, which quivered under all the pressure. The only way out was to run away… They'd be free at last from all of the poison they were forced to listen to every miserable day.

Run, run, run away, into somewhere other than there, where they were so sure they would get away and be able to have their hearts beat normally, not terrified to go around each corner.

If only Sasori and Deidara had known _before_ they left that their racing heartbeats would only get faster; if only they hadn't seen what they were going to…

--

"Sori-chan!" Dei smiled, a bulging bag slung over his shoulder, stocked with his life's savings and supplies. Excited energy pulsing through his veins, he closed the car door shut behind him and leaned over the console to give his (adorable!) lover a slight kiss. "Ah, I can't believe we're actually finally _leaving, _un…"

A smile bloomed on the scrawny red-head's face too, especially at the small peck. "I know…you didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Not a soul, un!"

Nervously, Sasori ran his fingers over the steering wheel, mumbling, "And you know that we can't come back, right…? They'll make us stay…here in this hell…"

His eyes softened to watch Sasori so solemn. "We'll be fine. There's nothing for us here, un. None of these people, you know?"

Sasori agreed, "Even our parents, right… Even _they _still refuse to accept that we're _us, _and…"

The blonde stiffened, and Sasori glanced at the dark bruises scattered across his skin. "Please don't say anything about my family, un…"

Quiet overtook the car, and the red head chewed his tongue, regretting it. Deidara's family was not the most gentle when it came to executing punishment for 'broken rules' like they considered Sasori. "But…it'll be okay." He tried to bring back the smiles, "Because we're getting away."

Bliss caught him again, and he sighed, his eyes half closed from the relief. "We'll be _happy, _un. Haha! Can you believe that?!"

Twisting his key at last, Sasori grinned at him. "I can now."

The moon was laughing with them, it seemed like, as its light guided them off to the place they still had no idea where it would be.

_Just lead us away from _here. _Anywhere but here._

--

Elsewhere, things weren't going so lovely. In one grimy big city or another, the mob was enjoying their success. Mostly. The head sat at his desk, his main assistants shifting in their seats. His stare was piercing, it always was. Straight sheets of long black hair framed his pale face, and his dark eyes smouldered. A snake… Yes, he was a snake more than a human.

His favourite activity?

Winning.

"As you know," he began slowly, drumming long fingers on the desk, "Sarutobi-san, our inside from Konoha Finacial, has chosen to…_ignore _us lately."

The four nodded, knowing the order to come.

"And we can't have anything like that, can we?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama…"

A wide sneer spread, and he rose from his seat, "And that would be why I would like to do…_see _him. He needs reminded of his obligation to us…

--

They'd been driving for almost a whole day, and were singing along to the radio, feeling so liberated. By then neither had any idea of where they were at, but they figured it was good. The more lost they were, the less chance they'd be found.

Anyway, as long as they were together, they were okay.

"Sori-chan, we're out of snacks, un." Deidara complained, glancing down at his growling belly. "Can we stop somewhere…?"

"Um…yeah, I think so. No one will recognize us here, so."

"Yaye, un!" The blonde threw a giant hug at Sasori, which of course made him swerve the car.

"Geez, you idiot! I have to drive, remember?!"

"Oh. Sorry Danna, un."

They were still just high school kids, really, not ready for what they'd get into. All they knew was each other and bickering about art. None of the scars they'd accumulated from life up until then could compare with what they'd walk in on.

For sure, Sasori and Deidara didn't see it coming.

--

Soon emerging from a parking garage, the pair surveyed the city.

Hesitant, Deidara tugged on the strap of his bag. "Um. It doesn't really look so friendly here, un."

Sasori felt the dirty vibe of the big city at dusk too. "Yeah, you're right…ah, come on. We'll find a corner store or something really fast and we can just go right back to the car…"

"Ehh…"

"What? Do you think that we'll get mugged?" he laughed, "Dei-kun, you worry too much."

"That's true, un." He shook the hair out of his eyes, took Sasori by the hand, and began to skip down the sidewalk. "Yeah! I worry way, way, too much, un! And there's no reason to anymore. We're out, we're free, un! And—"

Bang.

Two heads snapped to the side, searching for the noise. A gunshot? Was that a gunshot ringing out…?

Sasori felt Deidara's fingers tensing and wrapping themselves tighter around his hand. They tentatively crept forward, listening in the shadows of dusk.

"Sarutobi-san," a silky voice crooned from the alley, "Where are you trying to run off to…? We were having an important conversation, I thought. Although…" Here, he chuckled darkly, "With that in your shoulder, I doubt you'll be able to get very far."

"I…I'll call the police…!" An older man's voice panted, and they heard him fumbling with what must have been a cell phone.

"No no, Sarutobi-san. No phone calls during our meeting…you know how I _hate_ to be interrupted."

Bang.

Another shot…

"Aaah!" the older shrieked, and Sasori and Deidara peered into the alley from behind a dumpster, blocked from view.

The gunman was tall, long, oily black hair trailing down his back, and he had four others with him, one who'd just shot the phone from the other man's hand. He was bleeding buckets, and his suit was staining with it.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi begged, "I promise, I'll…I'll get you the money…! Please…don't…don't ki-kill me…!"

Orochimaru clicked his long tongue in disapproval. "You've been saying you'd get the money for weeks now. Sadly, I've given up believing you about that…"

"No, no, I…! I swear, I promise…!"

He smiled sweetly, easing up on the gun. "You promise…?"

"Yes, I do, I do, Orochimaru…!" Sarutobi tried to stand, clutching his shoulder. "I promise…"

"Hm." The smile dropped, replaced by a strong glare, "But your promises aren't worth shit."

Bang.

Right between the eyes.

With their hearts racing behind their ribs, Sasori and Deidara watched him fall, undeniably dead.

Chuckling to himself, Orochimaru rubbed his fingerprints from the gun, and calmly laid it next to the body. Turning to his helpers, he grinned. "Problem over. Now let's go before somebody sees us…"

"Oh, fuck…" Deidara whispered, scrambling to his feet, "We need to…we need to get out of here…!"

Sasori clambered to stand, but his legs pivoted right back down, shaking too much. "Oh, hell…"

Panicked, Dei tried to heave him up, but they were greeted by the five as they strode out of the alley.

Needless to say, they were surprised to find witnesses.

And witnesses were not things that they liked very much.

No, in fact, not at all.

His beady eyes liquid with anger, the snake-like leader murmured, "Why…hello there."

Sasori's legs clicked back into life at those words, and he dragged a trembling Deidara with him as they began the inaugural run from Orochimaru.

All they'd wanted was to escape their hell. But which was truly a worse one? The hell with angry fists and spiteful jeers, or the hell with the smoking gun?

Run, run.

Orochimaru grabbed one of his follower's weapons, and aimed.

Run, run…

--

**A/N: **Ahh, I'm so happy to write this. XD YES. The rating might change, depending on the blood. Hell, you _might _get some suggestive SasoDei scenes too to make it change. Not lemon though, I don't write lemons…but hey. X3 Maybe something more than the usual fluffy kiss. Hm…maybe. But how did you like chapter one, hmm…? :D Please tell me what you thought…! I'm overexcited for this fic. xDDD Haha…


	2. Pounding Hearts, Pounding Feet

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you for reading! :3 I have about eleven chapters worth of ideas fleshed out in my notebook so far, and I'm working on more… Here's chapter two! (By the way, as I'm typing, I'm listening to AFI and Chiodos. Go listen to them, they're great. Whoa, random. xD)

Naruto is Kishimoto's!

--

Gun to My Head

/two/

"Pounding Hearts, Pounding Feet"

--

Neither Deidara nor Sasori had ever found themselves in a moment that their life depended on before. This was all relatively new to them. Actually, entirely new. They'd never felt this sort of ice cold sweat before, this dropping feeling in their stomachs, or wondered quite so feverishly if their lives had meant anything.

So yes.

The pair had never run so fast.

With the shot screaming out from Orochimaru's gun barrel behind them, they only went faster, diving from the fire into the first alley they spied. Fuzzy lights blinked in their stressed eyes as they stared at each other, relieved beyond explanation that neither had blood streaming from their foreheads or chests.

Deidara hadn't felt such a strong instinct to protect the smaller Sasori before. Usually, it was the red head that took care of him, but now… The Akasuna shook in shock, his overwhelmed eyes too afraid to look out of their hiding place for Orochimaru and his cronies.

To be honest, Deidara wasn't too keen to look, either, especially when the silky voice called out, trying to lure them back.

"Come, come out. I'm sorry, have I scared you? I won't hurt you, no…however, I would like to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind my taking up a moment of your time? I think you two have _misunderstood _what you saw. That is, what you _thought _you saw."

His footsteps advanced, and the blonde sculptor felt his dry throat closing in fear. "Sori-chan, we can't stay here," he whispered, begging his lover to regain his sputtering breath.

"How…? He'll shoot us, you know…" The hopeless, convicted tone worried Deidara more than the danger of the fully loaded silver bullets. His Sasori was a realist, but he'd never known him to just _give up _before. And not to give up on _life, _of all things. Yes, Sasori had plenty of issues with depression and his head, but he'd never decide to give up and die without a _fight. _Sasori was good at fighting back.

This wasn't good.

"Sori-chan, we can dash past them, un. Maybe we can, don't you think?"

He chuckled darkly, hugging himself. "Ha. And what about you? Do you really think we can…?"

Damn it. _No, no! Don't shut down on me, un! _"Danna, just trust me, okay?!"

Opening his mouth part way like he was going to respond again, Sasori's eyes glistened as they looked deep into Dei's pleading face. Slowly, he gave a tiny nod, taking Deidara's hand, and they stood together just as Orochimaru's words beckoned again.

"Come out, come out. It's too dark for you young people to be out anyway; don't you know you might get _lost _in the dark?"

That voice all in itself was enough to make his pulse race so fast that it seemed to burst through the skin of Deidara's wrist. "Sasori, you trust me, don't you, un?"

He nodded again, and looked toward the dangerous street again, the only way out. Walls were on every other side of them, but Orochimaru and his gun were out there. Still, he did trust Deidara…if he didn't trust him; they never would have left in the first place. "Let's go."

Weakly smiling, the blonde drew in a gulp of air, and together they sprinted back into the open, searching for a better escape. One where they wouldn't be found.

"There! There they are!" An accomplice shouted, pointing them out urgently.

"Shoot them, you idiot!"

"Oh, right!" Fumbling to draw his weapon, the large man only dropped it on the concrete, making it go off into the side of a trash can.

"Jirobo, you fool! Damn it, I'll shoot you next!" Orochimaru cursed, whipping his gun into his hands, but not before police sirens flooded the air. Someone must have called in that they'd heard the shots fired. "Damn it!"

All of them stopped, even the two who were desperately trying to get away. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "We're going to find you again. Don't even bother leaving. We'll find you anyway, pretties. I'm quite good at what I do, believe me…and I'll find you before anyone else can."

The flashing red and blue lights' silhouettes could be seen reflected on the street now, and Orochimaru quickly stowed his gun, slipping into the shadows with three of his cohorts. The female one stayed, her gun handed to her retreating friends, and thrust a finger at Sasori and Deidara. "Them!" She squealed, feigning terror, "I saw them drop guns and start running!"

Fuck.

_They're framing us._

Once again, the lovers found them off and running for their lives too frightened to make sense of the racing thoughts flashing through their brains. Their headaches were so bad they didn't even think that they could possibly be proven innocent, so they made their next mistake there.

Messes grow harder to clean the bigger they get.

This one was becoming pretty damn huge, and it was only going to get huger, because they hadn't a clue what they were doing. There were going to be many more mistakes than just leaving, seeing what they saw, and running from the cops.

Orochimaru _was _going to find them again, that was the only thing they were totally sure about. The malice and conviction in his snarl was enough to convince them he wasn't lying about it. He'd find them.

And then he'd _get _them.

This was not what they'd bargained for when they'd piled merrily into Sasori's car. All they had expected was to start over in a simple, normal life, but to be happier than either of them had ever known how to be.

The life they'd tossed themselves haphazardly into that fateful night was not that one. Not at all.

_Just take us away from here, _they'd prayed. _Anywhere but _here_._

Yes, well, they'd gotten what they asked for, technically.

But not as pleasantly.

Nowhere near as pleasantly.

--

Somehow, they'd turned around the police and managed to escape. A park was where they ended up, and they were exhausted. Flopping limply down underneath a play pirate ship, they lay down in the hidden sandbox.

Poking at a plastic shovel, Deidara panted, wondering how they'd found themselves in this movie-like scene. That just didn't happen to people… Sasori was still in the bulk of his mind, which was still barely settled down. The truth of it still hadn't sunk all the way in. "Are you alright, Danna?"

The red head sifted sand through his artist's fingers, watching each grain as it fell. "I have no idea."

"Yeah. Me too, un."

He leaned back against a support column, staring at his partner. "What are we gong to do…?" He said slowly, "We shouldn't have run from the cops. Now they'll come find us too, and they won't believe us when we say we're not murderers. Why would a clean person run? Huh? Why would a clean person act like—"

"Shh." Deidara whispered, hating to see him in such a frenzy. "Yeah, you're right, un. But…"

"But _what?_ Shit, we never should have left. I knew it. I knew it was the stupidest idea…"

"No."

"What?"

"No, it wasn't a stupid idea."

Sasori snorted, "Right. Bullets have never killed anyone. And they never will."

"Not that…"

"Then what?"

"Another minute back 'home', and we probably would have killed _ourselves_ soon, un. You know that."

He grew quiet before grimly admitting, "That's true."

Deidara moved to sit next to him. "We'll be fine."

"Somehow."

"Somehow, un."

Tenderly, Sasori gave him a kiss on the forehead when Deidara rested his head on the puppet maker's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm freaking out, aren't I? I'm such a damn pessimist…"

Deidara grinned, closing his tired eyes. They had seen too much for one day to take in. Time for a break. "You are, un…"

"Ha ha. So, should we find another place in the morning…? Where should we go…? Where _can _we go?"

"We can figure it out as we go, I guess, un…"

Breathing in the blonde's sweetness, he sighed, trying to let it go away for a while. "Okay. We'll figure it out when it needs to be figured out…if you think so."

"Good night, Mr. Pessimist, un!"

A smile came, willing away some of his anxiety. "Good night, Dei-chan."

Through the many nightmares of that first rough sleep, they held each other close and promised each other that soon enough it would turn out to be okay after all.

They were together.

That was what they'd left for, and no one was going to take it away from them ever again.

--

Jirobo had received quite the scolding from his boss. Tayuya, the quick thinking woman member, had been slightly praised for her good work, but Orochimaru wasn't calmed down much at all.

While Jirobo sat nursing a wounded pride, Orochimaru paced in front of his desk. "Fucking pests, aren't they? I've never been caught before, and I don't intend to be starting now. Those kids should have stayed out of it…" The snake-like man seethed, arms crossed. It was probably best that they were since he was furious enough to strangle someone.

Looking up from examining her fingernails, Tayuya asked, "So what are we gonna do with the bastards, sir?"

He stopped pacing to stare at her. "Isn't it obvious?" He giggled, "Isn't it terribly obvious, Tayuya-chan…?"

"Hm?"

In a sickeningly sweet way, he drawled, "We're going to have to kill them. Of course, there wouldn't be any _fun _in it if we didn't _play with them _a bit first…!"

--

**A/N: **Hehe, I had to put in a little fluff, I had to. X3 Fluff is too awesome to leave out. Even if it's only a tiny bit, it has to be lurking somewhere…like Jaws. Yeah. So, I hope you liked it! Chapter three will be here soon. Oh, and see that gray-ish button down there to the left? It's actually a cookie dispenser. I would love to give you a cookie. :3 Please review if you had fun?


	3. Eyes Open or Not

**A/N: **I took longer than I hoped to update. xD Augh. But here it is…! Enjoyyy!

I don't own Naruto.

--

Gun to My Head

/Three/

Deidara had never woken up in the morning to find himself under a play structure with a little girl staring at him as she clutched her stuffed rabbit. Sasori was already awake too, and was glancing right back at the girl.

The blonde blinked away his sleepiness and offered a grin. "Hello, un. How are you? Nice morning, isn't it, un…?"

Letting out a tiny squeal, the girl dashed away to hide by the swings.

Sasori chuckled, laying his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "I think we scared her."

"I was only trying to be friendly, un."

"Mhm. But I don't think she's ever found two strange men waking up when she came to have a nice time to play…" Sasori stretched, absently watching the clouds. "I'd be scared too. Our clothes are dirty as hell, and the rest of us doesn't look so friendly either…"

"What? I thought you said I had a loveable demeanor. Well, and then you hit me for messing with your puppets, but…"

"Well, that was before you almost were shot and trekked through the dirt of the big city."

"Oh."

True, true. He'd done well at trying to forget. Actually, better than he'd expected considering the dreams that wouldn't leave him alone. Half the night had been spent with sticky, sweaty palms and harried breathing, stuck in nightmares. In a strange way, he almost wished he was still back there, where it wasn't real. Now that they were awake, they were back where they started last night.

No, not really…

They wouldn't be able to go back to _then, _to before they spent one second too long being curious. Anymore, they were tainted.

_I'll find you before anyone else does. _That was the warning. Deidara shivered, hearing the hiss in his head. Really…they were so on their own.

The small read head looked toward him. "Are you cold? We should get out from here. Come on, let's go in the sun a moment and warm up…then we can…" He laughed dryly, cynically. "Find a new hiding place. Damn, I already hate the sound of that."

It sounded bad. Deidara could only imagine yet how horrible it sounded rolling out of your own throat. _Sasori, this is my fault, isn't it? Because I was hungry and I made us stop. _If his Danna broke don again like he had last night, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. _What am I supposed to do? _"Why can't we just run to the parking garage, get the car, and never look back? If we go fast, maybe they won't find us, un."

Sasori considered for a moment, crawling out of their sandbox. "I guess. They never did see what sort of car we drove, so maybe they wouldn't find us."

There were all too many maybe's to be safe. Nightmares have the tendency to be reoccurring, try as you might to get rid of them.

--

Jirobo was anxious to redeem himself. His fumble earlier had not put him on Orochimaru's good side. That was _not _where he wanted to be in the organization or even just in life. So, when he was stationed to stake out the parking garage on the east side, he really hoped it was where the two brats had their vehicle so he could have some pay-back.

Orochimaru had told them that the blonde and red head probably had a car somewhere. It was clear by their little knowledge of the alleys that they were from somewhere else. Since they were young, scared, and stupid, they'd also probably try to leave the city. Other people of Orochimaru's were also stationed at bus stops so they couldn't get out that way.

In the ways of the underbelly and all the tasks that came with it, Orochimaru was quite well-versed. Not a one had outsmarted him before. These kids didn't stand a chance.

Jirobo tittered softly to himself, lying in wait. "They better come here. I deserve it, at least. Nobody humiliates me like that. When I see them, I'll eat them alive…!"  
A sweet, sweet appetizer.

"Ooh. And maybe," he went on, shivering with pleasure at the thought, "if I catch them, Orochimaru will be so happy that he'll reward me! Perhaps he'd be so nice as to let me shoot one of them _myself…! _Ooh, ooh, wouldn't that be delicious…?!"

So delicious.

--

Leaving the park took a lot of courage. Worries were festering in their heads about exactly how many people were looking for them. Were they really suspected of murdering Sarutobi themselves? Things looked pretty incriminating…but at least the police hadn't gotten the best look at their faces.

Anyway, Sasori and Deidara bought a map at a convenience store without incident, and were soon on their way back to the garage. Hope and desperation propelled them to at least try to escape.

Hope and desperation often times got people into only more trouble than they're worth. Sadly, Dei and Sasori were walking right into that trap. However, it wasn't making Jirobo sad at all. Shedding tears for them was certainly not scheduled into his mob-filled agenda.

"There! That's the one, un! Isn't it? With the huge blinking sign…"

"Yeah. Gaudy, isn't it…?"

On the outside, the sign simply advertised the lowest fee around, but also it blinked word of caution to them.

Go back.

Stay out.

All that they saw was the low price.

Walking in, they were high with hope. Only a few rows of cars away was theirs, and they could speed out of this fragile place.

For the waiting Jirobo, Deidara's bright shock of hair was easy to see. He had to stifle a yell of glee when he noticed it coming in. "Hello," He cooed quietly in his shadow. "You're just in time for lunch!" Brushing his gun with one hand, he crept out of the car he hid in and toward them.

Deidara grinned when they found theirs, and headed for the trunk right away. "Danna, can you open it?"

Lifting his keys from his pocket, he pressed the button. "What do you want in there? Hurry up, I just want to leave. I don't feel safe…I won't until we're far away."

"It's my clay, un. I have to make sure it's all still here, because I couldn't live without my clay…oh, here it is." He lovingly stroked a handful of bird sculptures, and checked that the fuses were still intact.

"You and your damn explosions." Sasori sighed. "Okay, they're fine. Can we leave now? I hate waiting enough as it is."

_Jesus, these kids are weird. _Jirobo thought, staring at them. How could some dumb fake bird be more important than being safe?

The idea of art was beyond his conception. Sasori and Deidara would have been very disappointed. Seriously. Wanting to kill them _and _not having any appreciation for the arts? Now that was quite a low person.

_Yeah, I'm getting bored. Time to get these bastards._

He sprang out, catching Sasori's arm in his grip, his gun firmly held to his skull. "Sorry honey, you'll have to wait a little bit longer." Pulling him closer, his eyes shined with mirth. "So Blondie. How about you come with me too?"

Danna?

His Danna?

Was that his Danna being held there?

He blinked once and the smile disappeared.

Danna…

_Danna._

"Let go of him, un." He tried hard to make his voice stay firm, but it shook no matter how hard he tried.

Jirobo laughed, and Sasori blankly stared at Deidara, pleading brashly, "Dei-chan, don't stay here. Dei-chan, get out. Okay? Dei? Dei, leave me. Let them have me. I don't care. Go."

_Go, okay?_

"Hey, shut up!" Jirobo sneered, shaking him roughly.

"Stop it!" Deidara choked, feeling as powerless as he had as a child in school, watching as yet another bully stole one of his toys. It was the same sort of helpless feeling, only deeper burning now.

This was Sasori.

There was no way to replace Sasori.

Sasori was the one thing in his life that wasn't ugly or painful. He couldn't bear to lose that, especially not now.

"Kid," Jirobo blissfully snickered, "Do you really think that I'm gonna listen to you? You put me in a really bad place with the boss, so…yeah, this is personal. Actually…you know, I might just kill your little friend _now." _He smiled. "What do you think?"

No.

Snatching up a lighter from the box of his clay, he lit of one of the fuses in a fluid motion. "Bad idea, un." The bird was tossed at Jirobo, who released Sasori, startled.

"What the _hell?!"_

The bird blew apart, spewing smoke everywhere. Somewhere there was a defect, though, so the fireworks didn't burst out, but it worked well enough. Sasori scampered out, coughing, and fell into Deidara. Stuffing several more bombs into his pockets and bag, Deidara took hold of the winded Sasori, and they ran out before the smoke cleared.

His eyes stinging, Jirobo slumped against a tire. "Shit. Orochimaru-sama will not like that…"

--

After a few hours, Tayuya arrived to check on progress. "Hey. He said we can all go now."

Jirobo sweated, trying to act like everything was fine. "Oh. Alright."

She wrinkled her nose, taking a look around the garage. "No luck for you…? Fuck, what is that smell?! Smoke? God, what the hell happened? Did some car catch on fire or something? It reeks of smoke."

"Um. Yeah." He lied.

--

**A/N: **So how did you like it? :3 Jirobo is a pansy. Liar. Fibber. Anyway, I'll try really hard to get Four out sooner than I did Three. X3 Ahaha. Sorry. Please review?


	4. Shoot 'Em Up

**A/N: **Oh Jashin, has it really been a month already?! xX I am so sorry. Urgh. My muse totally disappeared, and if it wasn't for my lovely Chi-Chi bothering me to write it every day, it probably would have stayed disappeared. xD So thank you Chi-Chi! Also, yes. I changed the rating to M to be safe. I'm not sure if there'll be a lemon, but there are definitely limes. X3 Maybe a lemon. Probably a lemon. I'll warn you if there is one.

Okay! So, I really like this chappie. :D Much more than the last one, in my book. I hope that will make up for the ridiculously long wait. Oo'' Meep. I'll try to make it sooner next time. xD Enjoy!! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed. –huggles- I loffs all of you.

I don't own Naruto.

--

Gun to My Head

04

Shoot 'Em Up

They were tucked inside a quaint little diner, nothing special, but a roof over their heads for the day, nursing a pair of black coffees. God knows they needed a pure shot of caffeine by then. Using the bathroom sinks, they'd freshened up a bit the best they could, but the fresh reek of fear wouldn't stop clinging to them. Scrub all they wanted, but it refused to wash out.

Deidara was grateful for the free refills. Already he was on his fourth. The way Sasori's face had looked earlier had engrained itself into his thoughts. It was time to step up and protect…protect like how Sasori had protected him from the assholes at school. They'd always made an easy target of his hair and tight clothes, but Sasori had fended them off. Deidara was used to getting taken care of. Sasori was always the one who he went to after his father hit him; and the red head never let him down to help him. Now how was Deidara supposed to place himself in that other seat? He wasn't accustomed to that; he didn't know how…he felt like he had to, though. At least try to. It was the least he could do for all of the times Sasori had come through for him in the past to at least _try._

How?

But across from him, Sasori had been thinking things through, too. "I hate to say this, but I think that maybe it might be best if somehow we got a gun, too." His voice almost quavered when he quietly said the words. "What do you think, Deidara?"

He curled his fingers nervously around the warm coffee mug. "You want to get a _gun, _un?"

Sasori looked out the dusty window with a grim look on his normally serene face. "I hate this. I really hate this. And you know how much I've always hated guns, but…"

The answer was one he knew. He wished he didn't. "But?" Oh, he didn't want to hear it. Hearing it would only prove it.

"But we honestly need one, Dei… When they find us again, we have to be able to protect ourselves _ somehow. _Look, your birds worked the once, I know they did, only they might not a second time. Oh, I hate this. Damn it…!"

The blonde cringed. 'When', he'd said. When, not if. Yes, it only went to prove it. This was real trouble they were in. even being in this diner put the other people in danger, if they thought about it…

Orochimaru scared them. He scared the hell out of them.

And with good reason, too.

Deidara sighed, a sigh that came from the deepest parts of his heart. "I know, un. We both hate it." He wondered why it had to be them. Maybe that was a selfish sort of thing to be wondering, but he wondered it anyway. What did they do wrong? They had reasons to run away, and they were all good reasons, not just another stupid teenage decision guided by muddled hormones. He couldn't count the hours they'd spent discussing it and planning for it. This was intended to be their escape from horrible places. What had they done wrong? What? Falling in love? Was that it? Deidara wrinkled his nose. Being in love was the happiest thing he'd ever felt, and if god or whoever didn't like that and had decided to punish them with this hell also, too bad. He would never leave Sasori. Never. "You're right, though…but where can we get one, un? It's not like we have a license, and it's not like we can go into a store, un. No one in their right mind would ever sell a gun to a pair of seventeen year olds."

Sasori nodded. "I know that. And there's still the police. How good of a look _did _they get at us? We still don't know. They might have told any legal place that sells guns what we look like, in case we were still in the city and wanted to buy a new gun. They don't know we're absolutely trapped here, but still."

"Danna, did you say legal…?" Deidara looked up at him. "You don't mean that you plan to get one from some scary creep who sells them on the street, un…" The same sort of creep who probably sold drugs and nothing but other hideous things. "Oh, shit. You do, un…you do…!"

"But what other choice do we have right now?" He said plainly. "Tell me what other choices we have."

"Ah…" He couldn't' answer that. His shoulders slumped down, defeated. "So where do we find somebody who will sell us one, un?"

"I might be able to help you out with that, honey." A woman's voice floated quietly over the air.

Deidara shivered, a panic sweeping through him. Scrambling to turn around, he and Sasori were greeted by one of the waitresses, who put a finger to her lips for quiet. "Sorry. I sort of have a problem with eavesdropping." Her sandy blonde hair was pulled up into four pigtails on her head, and she looked out of place in the diner. A pair of fishnet gloves were on her arms, and she grinned slyly. "Yeah, the eavesdropping thing's gotten me fired from a few places. My brothers and I are trying to be good little conformists now, but things aren't really working so well. Right! So I have no idea why you two need a gun, since you look like perfectly harmless little conformists yourselves. But anyway, what kind do you want."

Deidara tried to speak, but he was too flabbergasted.

Dude. Where had she _come _from? Had they really been loud enough for her to hear? So then who else had heard…? Or was she just simply bored to death with her job that she strained her ears every day just for a bit of entertainment…?

Sasori managed to get a few words out though. "Um. Who the hell are you?!"

The girl smiled pleasantly, like nothing at all was out of the ordinary about their conversation. "Name's Temari. And to return the question, who the hell are _you? _I've never seen you before. Also, I honestly can't help but to be curious; why _do _you want a g—"

She was quieted by Sasori. "Could you please keep it down, damn it?!"

It made her laugh, but she lowered her voice. "Haha. Okay, tell me what you want. I get off in half an hour. If you come with me, I can get you a gun."

"With no questions asked?" Sasori hesitated.

"Wait a minute, un." Deidara finally found his tongue. Facing Temari, he asked, "Do you know anything about a man called Orochimaru?"

Hearing the name made her jolt as if she'd been struck with a sharp arrow. With her face growing dark, Temari growled, "Orochimaru is a maggot. He's a parasite and nothing more than that."

His spirits lifted some. "So you know him, un…?" Obviously he and Sasori weren't the only ones, then, who hated him. Deidara was curious what he'd done to Temari. For someone who was willing to sell guns to anyone and apparently didn't like being a nice law-abiding citizen, she didn't seem quite so awful to him. Maybe they had a chance if they could learn something from this wild-haired woman.

Temari scoffed, "Ha, 'so I know him'. Know him!" Then her eyes softened to a destitute tone. "I wish I'd never heard his fucking name before…"

Sasori exchanged a short look with Deidara. Yes, Orochimaru had definitely not been anything positive for her. That look in her eyes confirmed it. "We'll go with you."

--

Tayuya sat in the chair opposite the snake, drumming her fingers on her lap. "Boss, you _really _want to keep after them that bad?"

Orochimaru looked coldly up at her with his haunting eyes. "Are you really asking me that question? I already went over this… Tayuya-chan, and I thought you were smarter than those other three idiots. Don't you get it?"

She cringed, hating to be thrown in with the three others. They were idiots; that was true. Under no circumstances did she want to be thought of in the same way as they were. Still, she didn't understand. "But sir, aren't they only kids? Look, you've scared the shit out of them by now. I really don't think they'll be saying anything about what they saw."

Shaking his head of long black hair slowly, he sighed. "Tut, tut… That frame of mind disappoints me, my dear. Have you no joy in the _chase…?"_

She blinked, attempting to figure out where he was coming from. "You lost me, boss. Sorry."

He sighed again. "Ah, my poor dear Tayuya. How deprived you are! I still have much to teach you about this business, don't I… You see, there is nothing like controlling someone. Nothing like it, I tell you. It's true when people say that power corrupts, my dear, believe me." Here, he chuckled with something not that much unlike glee. "Oh, how it does. What a wonderful thing, to be in charge. And what's better is when you're in charge of who _lives _and of who _dies…" _Now he stood up from his seat and paced back and forth, wicked energy driving him. Bursts of tinkling laughter leaked into his words. "Ha, but even with all of that glorious power, it's not enough, my dear. One needs something…_fun _once in a while… Heh. A nice game of chess, with a few nice pawns, to fill the hours, you know…?"

"A game?" Tayuya repeated. "You're using those kids for _kicks? _Because you're _bored?"_

He grinned. "Yes, Tayuya-chan. That's the only reason I won't let them go…and I think that perhaps they'll be so _tasty_, too."

Tayuya chuckled in spite of herself. She didn't know what he meant by tasty, but the rest of it was sadistically grand. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it now, boss. Ah, I fuckin' love it, boss…!"

The grin expanded; a rubber band that refused to ever snap, no matter how wide it was stretched. To himself, he whispered, "And he'll be so yummy. I can't wait until then. Until I have you all to myself, you darling little pawn. But I can't hardly _wait, _darling…!"

Playing games like the one he was brewing was something he hadn't been able to do in a while. It also wasn't often he got so excited over one of his pawns. They weren't usually this _yummy…_

--

Temari had led them deep into the city, and into a run-down apartment complex. Deidara had been clenching Sasori's hand the whole way, nervous about their surroundings. Even though he did think Temari was trustable, the place was still creepy.

She had noticed it, and mentioned, "So, ah... Are you two together, then?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sasori snapped defensively, too used to being ridiculed and ostracized for it.

"Whoa, calm down." She held up a hand, laughing. "No, I'm cool with it. I think it's really sweet. Aha! Here we are. Home sweet home." Temari stopped at door number two-fifteen, and twisted an old key in the lock. "Gaara! Kankurou! Yo, we've got company."

A brown haired boy a little younger than Temari wearing baggy black clothes glanced up from playing video games on the old television set. "Onii-chan, who are they?"

"Sasori and Deidara." She answered, shoving her keys away into her purse. "They want to buy a gun from us."

Her brother dropped his controller. "We said we were going clean, Temari!"

She shot back a glare. "Kankurou, I think they're in trouble with Orochimaru."

The name made him go still as well. Swallowing once, he turned to the two runaways. "Is that true? You're in trouble with Orochimaru?"

Deidara nodded, his throat constricting with fear. "We…we saw him kill someone, un. We just stumbled in on it, and…and he noticed us, un."

"He said he was going to kill us too." The puppeteer finished, squeezing Deidara's hand.

Kankurou digested it, nodding. "I see…"

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Temari broke in. "I'm sure he'll want to know that Orochimaru hasn't left the city after all."

"He's out right now." He told her, and turned back to Sasori and Deidara. "We can hook you up with a gun in the morning. I'm sure you'll be needing one. In the meantime, you can crash here for a few days if you want. We still have a spare room, right Temari?"

"Yeah. Come on, it's this way." She motioned them through the living room and a meager kitchen to the end of a hallway. "Here you go. And the bathroom is the next door to the right, okay? We'll be out there if you need us." She turned the doorknob and opened it. "And we won't bother you, so don't worry." With that, she swiveled around and back down the hallway to sit with her brother.

Deidara peered into the small room and slid his backpack off, onto the floor. Sasori put his next to it and wrapped his thin arms around the blonde's waist. "Well. It's not that pretty, but it's definitely better than sleeping at the park, isn't it?"

Deidara giggled, turning to snake his arms up around Sasori's neck. Pecking his cheek, he whispered, "Any room is pretty if you're in it, Danna."

Sasori smiled. "Really now?"

"Of course, un. Haven't I told you before?"

He nodded, "Oh, certainly. And I love to hear it. You're so damn cute."

Laughing, he chirped, "Well, good. Because I like telling you it, un." Tugging at his shirt and belt, Deidara took Sasori's hand and led him gently toward the bed.


End file.
